


The consequences of sharing bodies with an alien hybrid

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gem powered Connie AU, Pink eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: Steven's eyes suddenly turn pink, changing Connie's life even more than he already had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should really stop writing new stuff and start finishing my other works.

It turns out that sharing a body with a human-gem hybrid at some times can alter your physiology.

It all began a few months after Steven's successful heist from Pink Diamond's Zoo.

Connie was hanging out with Steven in his house. She had the permission of her parents to stay a weekend with Steven, and she was using that time to do the stuff she couldn't do at home.

The kids decided to have a sleepover, watching reruns of Under the knife's third season.

The lights suddenly went out due to maintenance to the city's electrical grid. This prompted them to go to sleep, but, when Connie made Steven to roll over his place so she could cuddle with him, She almost fell from the bed when she noticed his eyes. They had a faint pink glow, making his usually dark irises to became a bright brown as the glow gradually increased.

Her panic infected Steven for a moment as she handed him a mirror to him. His eyes didn't emanated any light, they just glowed like the dim phosphorescent stickers Connie had on the ceiling of her room.

The kids, no longer sleepy from the commotion, sped towards the temple's door, shouting Garnet's name as they slammed the door.

By the time the fusion had left her room, she found the pair of worried teenagers pacing back and forth in front of the warp pad.

They frantically began to ask her questions about what was happening to Steven and she managed to tell them that it was she didn't knew and that they should calm down until the next morning.

Although that helped them to relax a little, there was something about that glow that bothered Connie.

 

The next morning, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst brought Peridot to the temple, so she could help them to analyze Steven's affliction.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

"Hmm..." The green gem said while looking at Steven's eye with a tool Pearl gave her. "I think I know what this is."

"And?!" Connie said impatiently. "What does he have?!"

The gem lowered her device before explaining herself.

"Are you aware of how a gem contained within an object works?" The technician asked.

Pearl raised her voice almost immediately.

"Of course we do, Peridot." She said grimly. "The gem is trapped inside a container, The energy generated by the gemstone, trying to reform its physical form, fuels the container so it can achieve its purpose."

Upon hearing the pale gem's distressed words and seeing that the younger members of the Crystal Gems (With the exception of Peridot) shared an expression of aversion and disgust, Garnet decided to give them a bit more of information.

"That's one of Homeworld's main ways of punishment for misbehavior." She said. "They think that if you can't do what they wanted you to do, then you must power something that doesn't stray from its purpose, forcing them to lose every trace of consciousness unless they want the gem to stay awake as a form of torture." The group reminded itself of Lapis' story with the mirror before Garnet finished. "They call it Harvesting."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Steven asked.

"You'll see, Steven." Peridot began. "I think that I have discovered How you actually work!"

"You do?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said. "You are like a harvested gem!"

"I am!?" He said a bit startled.

"Ha! I knew it!" Pearl said out loud, gaining a heavy glare from Garnet and Amethyst. "Sorry..."

"Ahem!" The green gem continued. "Even though he's the container of Rose Quartz's gemstone. I can assure you that she managed to turn off her conscience so Steven had full control of his body when he was made."

"So... I am like the mirror where Lapis was trapped?" Steven asked.

"Technically speaking, yes." She said. "But since I lack a large amount of information of the way you humans function, I still don't know how exactly your organic body connects with your gem."

"Oh...." He said.

"But what does that have to do with his eyes turning pink?" Connie asked.

"Well..." Peridot pointed at the boy's gem. "My hypothesis suggests that Steven's gemstone began to increase its energy output, causing the surplus light energy to manifest into his eyes."

"But why would his gem do that?" Pearl asked.

"I think is because of how Steven works with his gem." The green gem said. "He once told me that he could barely summon his shield at first, draining a lot of his stamina, but after some time, he could summon them with ease. Probably the gemstone set up a new a energy output to enhance Steven's lacking abilities, and when he mastered his powers, it just gives him extra energy."

"So it is like in Unfamiliar Familiar!" Connie said, leaving the gems with a confused look before she explained herself. "You'll see, The main protagonist of the books, Lisa, has a great power locked inside of her during a big part of the series, but she could only use a small portion of that power until it awoke completely near the half of the last book."

"Yeah, that's a way to put it." The technician said, half understanding what the human girl had said.

"So what else is going to happen to me?" The boy asked. "When Lisa did that, she had enough power to use forbidden magic and defeat the most powerful wizard in the world!"

"Well..." Peridot scratched her chin. "An enhancement in strength should be one of the first signs of the energy, and probably some of Rose Quartz's traits could start to appear gradually on your body." Peridot stepped back from Steven, her job was done. "But I'm still not entirely sure of what else can happen to you, Steven."

"Thanks anyway, Peridot!" The boy said cheerfully at the leaving gem.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Criticism is well appreciated!


End file.
